dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ike vs Link
Ike vs Link is ZackAttackX's one hundred and forty-fifth DBX. Description Fire Emblem vs The Legend of Zelda! Time for two of Nintendo's best swordsmen to clash blades! Will the Radiant Hero or the hero of Hyrule take the win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: A mountainside. Link strolled up the side of the mountain, onward to his next mission. But he was not alone - the Radiant Hero Ike was stood on the top of the mountain, looking down at Link. The mercenary quickly glanced at the wanted poster in his hand and confirmed that the target was right there. He grabbed his sword and leaped down to take Link by surprise. The hero of Hyrule saw this coming though - he had seen Ike beforehand and just assumed he would be hostile. His instincts paid off and he quickly drew the Master Sword, parrying Ike's swing and pushing him back. HERE WE GO! As Ike landed firmly on the ground, Link was already rushing him, aiming for his chest with a horizontal swing from the Master Sword. Ike quickly blocked the attack, the Master Sword bouncing off Ragnell with a loud clang. The Radiant Hero quickly launched himself towards Link, bashing him in the chest with the side of his sword, pushing him towards the edge of the cliff. Link quickly planted the Master Sword into the ground to break his fall, and raised his shield to defend himself from Ike's followup. The Radiant Hero's attacks were strong, but Link's shield took the damage, allowing Link to plant his boot into Ike's gut. As Ike hunched over, Link bashed his face with his shield, then the back of the head with the handle of his blade. Ike dropped to a knee, but when Link went to decapitate him, he managed to pull up his sword and block the strike, grabbing Link's arm and yanking him back onto the mountainside, throwing him into the side of the mountain. Link bounced off the rocky wall but landed well, drawing his bow and firing arrows at Ike. The mercenary rolled away from them, but one arrow just barely whizzed past his face, scratching his cheek and drawing blood. Ike wiped his wound with his spare hand and glared at his foe. He ran towards him, blocking all the incoming arrows. He then swung for Link with a vertical strike with Ragnell, to which Link tried to block with his bow. Unfortunately, this act by Link proved to be foolish, and the blade snapped the bow in two like a twig. Link then received a stiff punch the the jaw and a bash to the forehead from the hilt of Ragnell. The hero of Hyrule quickly dropped a bomb in front of himself and fired his hookshot up towards a tree branch. The bomb blew up in front of Ike, blasting him towards the edge of the cliff, where he slowly staggered off. As Ike plummeted, he quickly slammed the tip of Ragnell into the side of the mountain to keep him from falling to his doom. He then used his Aether technique to recover and reach the path again. He then turned to find Link, who grabbed Ike's face with his hookshot, temporarily blinding the mercenary. Link then jumped back down and cut Ike across the chest with his sword. Ike rolled backwards to minimize the damage, but Link did not let up. He ran right at Ike, looking to strike him with a diagonal cut across the torso. Ike quickly blocked the attack and slammed Link in the ribs with the side of Ragnell. Link was blown back by the Radiant Hero's power, the bruises and beatings of the battle starting to slow him down. He then reached for another bomb and tossed it at Ike, who merely cut through it with his blade. He then stopped in front of Link before he could react and swung Ragnell upwards, slashing Link's arm off. Link cried out in pain as his arm and the Master Sword were sent into the air. In an act of defiance, he swung for Ike with his shield, which Ike blocked with ease, then with a quick vertical slash, Link's body exploded into two halves and dropped to the floor in a bloody mess. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Sword Fight Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights